Even
by Illario Kylarone
Summary: Call it an eye for an eye, but in this case... It's a little less violent.


It had been a long time since she had gotten any time to herself and Yang Xiao Long was feeling rather restless. So she made her excuses to her team for skipping out on the game they had planned that evening, and headed outside to the cool calm of the night air. She gave a soft sigh, lilac eyes turning skyward for a moment as she relished the silence. It wasn't often that she got moments like this; and though she did like the quiet, it wasn't what she needed right now. So she swung her leg over Bumblebee and headed out to the airship that'd take her over to Vale.

She sped down the streets, taking those few familiar turns by the light of those lamps that were left lit in the dying sunlight and what little trickled onto the streets from shops and homes that hand't quite closed or settled in for the night. Pulling up to a familiar scene, She removed her helmet and locked up her bike, patting her companion's handlebars affectionately before heading into the building. The hum of the music flooded her system, making a small smile grace her lips. The doors opened, allowing her to survey the room.

Nothing much seemed to have changed, which was good. The artificial trees, the glass was back, everything seemed back to normal. Which the man behind the bar was pleased with. Hei Xiong had spent good money and a large amount of energy to bring his club back to normal, and he was finally able to resume business. From behind the bar, he had a good vantage point to make sure everything was running smoothly. But, something felt awry; stale even. Yes, business was back to normal, but his mind kept flashing back to the last time he had seen _"Blondie"_. The first time had been hell, but the second she had calmed down quite a bit, though he wasn't going to admit how mildly concerning it had been to hear her asking after Roman Torchwick of all people.

All the same, he found himself returning to her again and again. It was beginning to get in the way of business. He glanced up when he had heard the doors open, but he had to stop when he saw that familiar shock of blonde hair. She was back... Hopefully not for information this time. She looked around, and apparently spotted him, as that smirk on her lips grew and she headed straight for the bar. Hopping onto a stool, she ordered her usual.

"Strawberry Sunrise."

"No ice, right," Hei added, already reaching for the mix. He saw that smirk grow again out of the corner of his eye and it got him thinking. Or, maybe it didn't. But one thing was for sure; this visit to the club, Yang was going to get more than she bargained for. He slid the drink across the bar to her, which she accepted with a wink. "So what brings you here this time, Blondie?"

"Just needed the change in scenery is all," she replied lightly, sipping at the drink in her hand. "And this is the best club in Vale." Seeing that her comment made Junior preen just a bit, Yang couldn't help but giggle. "Though I think you already knew the latter."

"Confirmation never hurts."

The rest of the conversation was as light on topics, which both parties appreciated after their last two interactions. Though as she was about to get up to leave, Hei did something that she had not counted on. "Blondie," came the call to catch her attention. She had been at the door when he came up behind her. With movement quicker than she had seen him use before, he had her against a wall, and his lips were on hers.

A million thoughts raced around in Yang's head. Questions as to why he was doing this, and why she hadn't pushed him away yet, or socked him in the jaw for this. But, she was never one to turn down physical contact...and he wasn't half bad of a kisser. So she returned it. The contact lasted longer than she had thought it might, and when he finally pulled away, she was slightly breathless. "What...may I ask. Was that about, Junior?"

Hei gave a chuckle of his own, deep and rich. "I owed you a drink. You owed me a kiss. Now we're even."

The brawler couldn't deny the claim, nor the fact that she didn't mind it. "Well if you had warned me, you'd have gotten a better one."

"Oh?" An eyebrow cocked at her response. "Care to prove that?"

Yang giggled again and leaned up, tugging on his tie to pull him down just enough to mutter against his lips: "Maybe next time, babe." Pulling away, she turned and headed out of the door with a wave and a wink; leaving Hei to straighten his tie and watch her leave, a smirk on his own lips to rival hers.

Perhaps the next time she came into the bar things would go a little bit differently...


End file.
